James' Erotic Olympics
by Dotsx1294
Summary: sorry guys, forgot all about this story. will revamp it and add new chapters!


"Next time Kerry, you wait! "

"Shut up you dick! She practically raped you..."

The elevator doors of the 6th floor slid shut as Kerry walked down the hallway wearing her latest Campus tournament medal. She wasn't as pleased as she should've been – her mind kept replaying the moment Bethany told her about James and Dana 'eloping'. EXPAND

Sighing she went to open her door and realised she had stopped at James' by accident. This simple mistake overwhelmed her and she ran to her room, collapsed on her bed and cried for a few minutes. EXPAND – SEX MEMORY

Realising she smelled sweaty from doing karate all day and that dinner was coming up soon, she got up to drown her sorrows in her tub, making her away across her room she heard a faint pattering and realised her shower was on and someone was speaking. A low familiar voice. She slowly cracked open the door and peered inside and was instantly struck into shock at what she discovered.

Kerry was too confused to know what to think as she listened to James's quick-paced breathing coming from the shower unit.

"Kerry… Kerry...oh God..." He kept saying.

"What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck" was all Kerry was thinking. "Why is he in my shower touching himself? In my bloody shower!"

Realising James must still like her, her shock and contempt switched to something more exotic and natural – arousal.

Kerry's head wasn't sure she wanted to accomplish by shedding her clothes and joining her ex –boyfriend in the shower, but her desire had taken over and was running the show.

"...Kerry...KERRY! Oh God I can explain..."

"Shhh James. These walls aren't the really soundproof"

Kerry grabbed the shower head and soaked herself, making sure James got a good look at her body. James was loving every single second of this; he eased the shower head from her and kissed her deeply, right before he changed the angle of the water and her world tilted sideways. "_James_…what…oh, _God_, right there…this is…is…"

"Is what?" he said against her mouth, turning his wrist a tiny bit.

Kerry let out a wanton noise and grabbed his shoulders hard. "Oh my God…James, James, _James_…you can't...oh, _OH_…_more_..." Her legs started to shake. He moved the water closer, increasing the intensity, and kissed her neck. "Come for me, baby," he whispered.

The tension in her belly exploded at his words, and she sobbed out his name, her body shaking and pulsing and disintegrating into a thousand fragments, her nails piercing his shoulders. She rode it out, panting hard, all the delicious tension finally leaving her. She sagged against James, completely limp and relaxed, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head against his muscular chest, trying to slow her breathing. Another aftershock hit her and she shivered again.

James didn't think he'd ever seen anything so amazing in his whole life. He dropped the showerhead and gathered her close, cuddling her hard against him. Kerry wrapped her hand around James' piece, stroking lightly, stopping instantly at the noise he produced.

"I'm sorry," she said, panicked, starting to draw back. "Did I—"

"_No_," he said, engulfing her fingers with his and encouraging her to squeeze harder.

"Don't stop, babe…so good…" he slid their hands up and down together. When her palm rubbed his head his eyes rolled back in his head. "Kerry…_God_…"

Gaining confidence, she used one hand to stroke him like he'd showed her, the other aiming the water at him from underneath.

James was sure he was dying. This was so much better than he'd ever imagined. The feel of her hand and the pulsing water was speeding him to the edge. " …I'm gonna…_Kerry_…."

She gripped him harder. "Come for me, James." She rubbed her hand over the head again and that was all it took. He came hard, groaning, spilling hot and sticky over her hand and against her thigh. She rinsed them both off, dropping the shower head again when he grabbed her, pulling her to him with a crushing hug.

After a few minutes of calming and giggling they both exited the steamy bathroom and wandered into the bedroom to get dressed.

Kevin Sumner, then burst in, holding his camera phone, snapped a picture and legged it while yelling Dana's name.

"Oh Shit!"


End file.
